


Pecas

by Kalrathia



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/F, Genderswap
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalrathia/pseuds/Kalrathia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es irónico que tratándose de la Reina de los Siete Mares, quien parece tenerlo —casi— todo, no posea lo que más anhela. Y está ahí, a un suspiro de distancia, al alcance de la mano si se atreviera a estirar el brazo.<br/>Pero calla. Calla y lo guarda. Adentro, al fondo, detrás de muchas puertas cerradas con llave, para que nadie lo vea y, a veces, incluso ella pueda olvidarlo.<br/>Pero ah, cuánto le gustan esas pecas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pecas

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es el regalo de cumpleaños de Xaylu. No shippeo el SinJa realmente, pero es una de sus OTPs, así que he intentado hacer lo mejor que he podido.  
> Feliz cumpleaños, y sigue partiéndonos el alma con tus dibujos.

A menudo se encuentra pensando que lo que más le gusta de ella son sus pecas.

Es decir, la adora al completo —desde las cicatrices de sus piernas hasta esos ojos con los que te atraviesa el alma cuando se enfada—, pero le encantan sus pecas. Salpicando esas mejillas pálidas y esa nariz recta, una invitación a que las bese, una a una, mientras susurra lo mucho que le embelesan, lo mucho que la cautivan.

Una invitación que jamás ha aceptado.

Nunca se ha acercado más de la cuenta, no estando sobria —o no fingiendo estarlo, claro—. A veces bebe menos de lo que su rostro sonrojado y su voz de borracha aparentan.

Le gusta hacerla rabiar, podría decirse. Le gusta ver cómo se preocupa por ella. Le gusta creer que ese “te seguiré hasta el final” la afecta mucho menos de lo que hace. Que su relación es simplemente la de una reina a veces demasiado temeraria, y a veces demasiado irresponsable, y la de una fiel, atenta y hábil consejera.

Y sabe —o cree—, que esa es la imagen que logra reflejar al mundo.

Nadie es consciente de cómo le gustaría que ella tuviera el pelo más largo y poder enterrar los dedos en él, en esos cabellos color nieve. No son especialmente suaves, porque su dueña tiene bastantes cosas importantes y urgentes que hacer —como recordarle cada cinco minutos que tiene papeles y tareas pendientes—, y dedicarse a mimar su cuerpo no es una de ellas. Tampoco es algo sorprendente.

No fue criada como una princesa, una dama, o algo remotamente normal. Es poco probable que en el gremio de asesinos enseñaran qué plantas dejan el cabello más brillante justo después del entrenamiento de lanzamiento de cuchillos.

Alguna vez ha estado a punto de decirle a Yamuraiha que hable con ella; siempre es capaz de morderse la lengua a tiempo. No la quiere arreglada como una señorita, tan adornada como si de una princesa de Kou se tratase. La quiere tal y como es.

Aunque la querría más cerca. Querría poder abrazarla por las noches, y quedarse mirándola hasta que sus orejas se tiñeran de rojo encendido —porque se sonroja así, y no puede hacer otra cosa que maravillarse por ello, como se maravilla por tantos otros detalles. Es un pequeño milagro andante.

Y cada vez que le recuerda que debería pensar en asentar la cabeza y conseguir marido su cara es una mezcla de pánico y despreocupación, pero su interior se ahoga en un mar turbulento y oscuro. No quiere marido. No quiere a nadie. Sólo a ella. 

Es irónico que tratándose de la Reina de los Siete Mares, quien parece tenerlo —casi— todo, no posea lo que más anhela. Y está ahí, a un suspiro de distancia, al alcance de la mano si se atreviera a estirar el brazo.

Pero calla. Calla y lo guarda. Adentro, al fondo, detrás de muchas puertas cerradas con llave, para que nadie lo vea y, a veces, incluso ella pueda olvidarlo.

Ah, cuánto le gustan esas pecas.

Todos —o casi todos, porque siempre pueden ocurrir cosas inesperadas— los días transcurren de forma similar. Está a un sencillo movimiento de rozarle la muñeca sin excusa tras la que parapetar ese contacto, a un pestañeo de que ella descubra en sus ojos un brillo delator, a medias entre la tristeza y admiración. Podría intentar evitarla, alejarse un poco de la tentación, pero sabe que no sería capaz. Porque levantaría sospechas, y porque a ella misma le sería duro. No es una simple funcionaria de su gobierno, es una de sus siete generales, quizás su persona de más confianza. La que sabe prácticamente todo acerca de ella, incluyendo su ambición, su oscuridad, hasta qué punto llegaría por defender su tierra y sus ideas. ¿Cómo iba a desentenderse de eso? ¿Cómo iba a separarla de su lado después de todo por lo que han pasado? Aún recuerda la primera vez que se encontraron, en la que había llegado a creer que se trataba de un niño, a causa de su cabello corto y su habilidad en el arte del asesinato.

Sí, así es como ocurre todo siempre. Siempre igual.

Hasta que deja de serlo.

Hasta que se cansa de todo y decide dar el paso. No le importa si con ello se arroja a un precipicio sin fondo; nunca se ha achantado ante un desafío. Ha estado el suficiente tiempo evitando este.

Durante la celebración de un festival, cuando la bebida lleva corriendo quizás ya demasiado tiempo, la ve alejarse del gentío y la alegría del ambiente, y decide dejar todo aquello atrás también. Los habitantes de Sindria se han volcado tanto en las festividades —como siempre, algo de lo que está personalmente muy orgullosa—, que cuando consigue abandonar la algarabía y alcanzarla, sus pasos están resonando por los corredores, ahora vacíos, del palacio.

—¿Tan pronto te vas? —le pregunta, intentando igualar sus zancadas rápidas. 

Sus cabellos plateados brillan bajo la luz de la luna que se cuela por los arcos de piedra, y le dan cierto aire sobrenatural. El retumbar de su corazón en sus oídos le sirve de fondo musical para completar la escena.

—Algunas tenemos trabajo pendiente —replica, sin siquiera volverse—. No. En realidad mucha gente tiene trabajo pendiente, solo que no todas nos olvidamos de él. Lo que me sorprende es que tú si hayas abandonado la fiesta tan pronto. 

—Lo cierto es que te vi y recordé que tenía algo extremadamente importante que hacer. El festival puede esperar.

Sus palabras deben de resultar sorprendentes, puesto que consigue que la otra se detenga, y le lance una mirada, cargada de incredulidad y sí, algo de curiosidad también. 

—¿En serio? ¿El qué?

Esboza una leve sonrisa, una sonrisa un tanto triste. Está segura de que lo que está a punto de hacer ni se le habrá pasado por la cabeza como opción. Porque es algo tan irracional, tan ilógico…

Aunque nadie dijo que el amor fuera otra cosa.

Le agarra por los hombros con delicadeza y se inclina para salvar la diferencia de altura entre sus rostros, para poder besar su nariz, repleta de esas preciosas pecas. Y cierra los ojos, imaginando sentir el acero de unas cuchillas acariciando su cuello en cualquier momento, imaginando sentir unas manos empujándola, una voz acusadora en sus oídos. 

Sin embargo, cuando se separa, no ha habido nada de eso. Solo obtiene un brillo confuso en unos ojos tan oscuros como la noche que las rodea. Y un silencio absoluto que detiene los latidos de su corazón. Se ha lanzado al vacío sin saber si alguien detendrá su caída. Y ahora mismo está cayendo. Cayendo, y cayendo.

—¿Estás borracha, Sin? —dice al fin en un tono quedo, cuando han parecido transcurrir eras.

Es una pregunta falsa, y ambas lo saben. A pesar de las ingentes cantidades de alcohol presentes en la celebración, se ha cuidado mucho de no beber ni una gota. No ha querido poder disponer de ello como excusa o motivo. 

—No. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Tienes unas pecas preciosas —añade con voz más despreocupada, a pesar de que siente cómo sigue cayendo, cómo la oscuridad la engulle.

Suelta sus hombros. El silencio las acuchilla de nuevo. El aire se vuelve más frío, o eso le parece. El sonido del festival queda apagado como un simple murmullo de fondo. Y el mundo sigue detenido. Traga saliva, tratando de deshacer el nudo de su garganta. Sabe que tiene que decir algo más, hacer algo; sin embargo, no sabe el qué. Está esperando una reacción que parece no llegar.

¿Acaso va a estar cayendo para siempre?

Entonces siente una caricia algo áspera en su mejilla, de parte de una mano pálida; otra algo más suave en su boca, de parte de unos labios firmes. Siente un beso que le calienta el pecho más que el alcohol, más que la adrenalina de un combate, más que el ansia de aventuras. Tanto que ese calor perdura incluso cuando ambas caricias terminan.

—Si vas a hacerlo, al menos hazlo bien —la escucha susurrar junto a la comisura de sus labios, antes de separarse, dispuesta a retirarse a sus aposentos.

Está tan sorprendida que no responde, que no alarga la mano para detenerla; solo es capaz de verla marchar con pasos algo más apresurados de lo normal. De sonreír, también.

Porque a pesar de la penumbra, es capaz distinguir que las orejas que sobresalen de entre los cabellos plateados están teñidas de un rojo encendido.

Y que ella ha dejado de caer en el vacío.


End file.
